Old Flames and New Sparks
by Shenlong no Miko
Summary: A young woman from Brad's past suddenly resurfaces trying to set right what went wrong all those years ago. Will Brad listen to her... and can she truly mean what she says?
1. Brad please!

A.N. Okay. this is my first DOA ficcy, and I hope that it is good. I have only played DOA3 on my beloved X-Box, (Yes!! After a three hour love affair with the damned machine, I beat the entire story mode on the 'very hard' setting!!) so I don't know much else beyond that, except that Hayabusa won the last DOA tournament. (Who won the first one? Just curious!!) ALRIGHTY THEN!!! Here's the 411 on this fic. I LOVE Brad, just look at my character stats, and that will become extremely obvious!! (Hehe, I love to play with Brad. wait that sounded wrong!! Naughty me!! =b!!) Kasumi comes in a not so close second, but for totally different reasons!! (Mainly, she is a kick ass fighter!!!) Since DOA3 has multiple endings. I choose the one where Hayabusa wins. (If you haven't played DOA3, it is OKAY!!! Cause the ending really isn't important, just knowing who won is!) I also hope to do more fics like this one, but each one concentrating on individual characters, and their connections to other characters, and my own original characters (hehe, gotta love my original characters!!). I donno, it's just another idea floating around in the endless void between my ears!! If you wanna see what the hell I'm talking about, just check out Celestial Dragon.  
  
Anyways. I hope that you enjoy the fic!! And please R&R!! Disclaimer: Meh own not DOA3, or it's characters, but I do own all my original characters, so no stealing!!!  
  
Brad Wong sat hunched over the bar, totally immersed in his drink. It had been more than two weeks since the end of the third Dead or Alive Tournament, and Hayabusa had (not surprisingly) clenched another tournament win. The young Japanese shinobi's skills were beginning to wear on Brad's nerves. //Next tournament, I swear he *will* be defeated!!\\ the martial artist thought bitterly, dousing his rage with more sake. He wasn't drunk. *yet*, which was surprising seeing as he had had two bottles of sake already, just feeling very relaxed. More relaxed than he had felt in a long time. He looked around the dimly lit bar through slightly blurred golden eyes. He had come so close to winning. if only Ayane hadn't managed to dodge his last attack, he would have won, and faced Hayabusa himself, who knows after that? Maybe he would have won, and then faced the infamous Genra (who was most defiantly *NOT* a drink as his master had lead him to believe) . he sighed, pouring the last of the sake from his bottle into his small cup, and downing the now lukewarm liquid in a single gulp. //Why even front the money to enter if when I get so close, some purple haired ninja freak takes what should be mine away from me?!\\ Brad thought. After the tournament was over, Brad decided to stay in Japan for a couple weeks before heading back to China, and take in the sights. and drinks. "Hey, gimme another bottle of sake!" the light blue haired combatant ordered. The bartender eyed the man before him warily. "You've already had two bottles, maybe you should." "Just gimme another damned bottle!!" Brad ordered banging his fist down on the counter. The bartender shrugged, and passed Brad his bottle. The bells over the door jingled, singling another costumer, and a young woman sat next to Brad. "What can I do ya for?" the bartender asked, leaning over the bar, and cleaning a glass. "I'll have a warm bottle of sake," she said. The bartender smiled, and moved off to fulfill her order. The young woman rested her elbows on the bar, resting her chin on her palm. "You really are pathetic, you know?" she said. Brad looked over at her. She was an attractive woman, around her mid twenties, with raven black hair set in a thick braid that hung down past her waist. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You heard me. You are a pathetic man, Brad Wong!" "Um, do I know you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. She turned to him, her cobalt blue eyes burning into him. "I should hope so!!" "Xenia!?" he asked, nearly falling off his stool, having to grab onto the bar to keep from doing so. "To think that I have been looking for you for two weeks, and I fail to look in the most obvious place, a bar!" "What. I'm lost. You have been looking for me? Why? I thought we parted ways back in Hong Kong four years ago, vowing to end our relationship by never crossing paths again." Brad massaged his temples closing his eyes; he was starting to get a headache. He couldn't decide if it was from the sake, or Xenia's sudden appearance. "We did, but after the DOA Tournament, I decided to find you again. You always where a miserable drunk. that's why I left you, and I can see that nothing has changed. Ah, thanks," she said to the bartender when he handed her the sake bottle. "Now that's a low blow, Xenia Quan!! Why are you here?" "I told you, I have been looking for you since you lost the tournament." "But *why*?!" he demanded through clenched teeth, gripping his sake bottle in his hand. "Because, I haven't stopped loving you, even after all this time, and I thought that I would finally forgive you, and see if we could start over again!!" Brad rose from the bar, and forked over a wad of cash. "What were your words? Ah, yes. 'You are a pathetic drunk. And I never want to see you again as long as I live.' I see that not much has changed for you, either. You still see me as nothing more than a drunk. Once something is broken, no matter how hard you try to fix it, it will never be the same again! You shouldn't have come!" Tears filled the young woman's eyes. "That may be true, Brad, but if that something is very important to the two people, and they try hard enough, they can make it into something completely new." Brad laughed. "I don't know what the hell possessed you to come and find me, but whatever it was, it was sorely misguided! I'm leaving now, just like you did back then, and don't follow me!" Brad shouted as he left the bar, flipping his long queue over his shoulder. A tear slid down Xenia's cheek as she covered her eyes with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Brad," she whispered as she wiped her eyes, and paid her tab. She walked out of the bar, and opened the door to her black Mustang convertible parked just outside of the bar next to the curb. She watched in the rearview mirror as Brad walked down the street, and out of her life for the second time. Putting the car into gear, she drove off, praying to the gods that Brad would somehow find it in his heart to forgive her. Xenia knew that she had hurt him, but he had managed to fall in love with her the first time, and he knew the risks.he knew her family's dark reputation. She hadn't wanted to call off their relationship all those years ago, but her family had intervened, and forced her to, saying that if she didn't, they would have him eliminated. Xenia had never told Brad that, knowing that he would never understand her commitment to her family. He would have insisted that they run away together and leave it all behind. But at that time, running away wasn't an option. However, now that her family had disowned her for other reasons, she searched to right the wrongs of her past, and hopefully win back Brad's affection.  
  
A.N. Okay, so the first chapter sucks. I hope that the ones to come (?) are better!! (It all really depends on your reaction! Its not like I need this fic to keep me busy, I have about a million others that I am working on!!) Please R&R!! Ja, SNM 


	2. A New Man

A.N. Neeeee.. Okieday! I have actually decided to pursue this fic, mainly cause I have a thing for Brad. He is just SO DAMN COOL!!!! Anyways. Just incase your wondering, Xenia is pronounced Zenia. I hope to introduce more characters in this chapter, I'm even thinking about giving Bayman a love interest, he's pretty hott himself, and yet, he's always alone!! His past was so sad, too!! ::tear skips down cheek:: Bad things shouldn't happen to kids THAT cute!! Just makes you want to put him in a box!! Anyways. if you have no idea what the hell I'm rambling about. you haven't played DOA3, cause it is all there. Who knows, maybe I'll make the whole thing a love triangle!! Anywayz. It's time for this authoress to shut the hell up, and start writing!!  
  
Xenia pulled up to the entrance of her hotel, and let the valet do the parking for her. She was drained, and it was only 5:30 in the afternoon, and she desired nothing more than a nice long soak in the Jacuzzi. She crossed the plush carpet of the main lobby, stopping at the front desk to ask if there were any messages for room 1816. The young Japanese man behind the counter checked his records, and said that there were three, all from her business partner back in China. He handed her the slips of paper that recorded the calls, and she thanked him before heading off towards the elevators. She pressed the up button, and waited for the elevator to arrive. When it did approximately five minutes later, she stepped in, and just as the doors where beginning to close, she heard someone call out "Hold the elevator!!". Pressing the 'open door' button, she patiently waited for whoever had called out to join her. When he walked through the doors, Xenia felt her jaw drop. "Thanks!" he said, flashing her a grin. "You have no idea how long these damned elevators take to get here! I though that everything was suppose to be more convent here in Japan!" She nodded, not knowing what to say. He had a slight accent that she couldn't quite place. Something European for sure, though. The man was around thirty, and was built like a wall. He was around Brad's height, six feet, but he was much better built than even Brad. He wore a black muscle tee shirt, camo printed cargo pants, and back leather army boots. He was also not all that bad looking, Xenia decided. In fact, he was rather handsome, in a rugged sort of way. "What's your floor?" he asked as the doors closed behind him. "E-eighteen," Xenia said, blushing slightly. "Great, mine too!" he said, pushing the button, and leaning against the wall, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Xenia occupied herself by digging through her purse, looking for the key card to her room. She cursed quietly, looking through every pocket. The man watched her intently, his green eyes narrowing slightly. Xenia finally found the card hidden in her wallet. "I hope you don't mind my asking, miss, but what's your name?" the man asked, finally working up the courage to break the silence. "I'm Xenia." she said, looking away. "Well, Xenia, my name's Bayman, but people call me Bay. Nice to meet you!" he smiled, revealing straight white teeth. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm sure." she bit her lip, and watched as the eighteenth floor inched closer and closer. Bayman smiled broadly. "I hope I'm not being too bold by asking this, but can I buy you a drink later tonight?" he asked, uncrossing his arms and shoving his hands deep into his pockets. Xenia looked up at him, shocked. "You want to buy me a drink?!" she asked, nearly laughing. Bayman nodded, looking very embarrassed with himself. "Yeah, if that's all right with you." the doors of the elevator opened. //It's only a drink! How much could it hurt?\\ she thought, so she smiled, and nodded. "Okay! That sounds great Bay! I'll meet you at the bar at eight, sound good?" Bayman returned her smile. "I'll look forward to it!" he said before walking down the hall. Xenia shook her head, before walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Her room was only three doors away from the elevator. As she opened her door, she smiled again. "Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea after all." she sighed, walking into her room.  
  
A.N. CRAP CRAP CRAP!!!! That was pure and total crap!! This story needs some help. PLEASE ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE HELP ME OUT!!! I AM ON MY HANDS AND KNEES BEGGING YOU TO HELP!!! Thank you!!! =^.^= Anyways. if you have read any other of my romance fics, you know that I never make love easy for my characters, whether it be the mafia getting in the way, (Shades of Gray) or a really fucked up destiny, (Twisted Destiny, although A Really Fucked Up Destiny would have worked as well as a title!!) love is a challenge, and this is just one more example of that!! Hehe, I guess it's cause my own love life has gone to hell in a hand basket over the last couple of years, and I just take it out on my poor characters. Oh well!! I hope that you enjoyed this piece of crap of a chapter, and will leave me a review!!! Ja, SNM 


End file.
